tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucia Salvatore
This character is the property of Myka and can be found here. Lucia Savatore is a protagonist and one of the leading females in the The Vampire Diaries. She is a 163-year-old vampire. Lucia was born and raised in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and currently resides at the Salvatore Boarding House. She is the only daughter of Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore. Lucia has two older brothers, Damon Salvatore, and Stefan Salvatore, both of whom are also vampires. Lucia was turned into a vampire in 1864 by a vampire named Anna, unlike her brothers who were both turned by the blood of Katherine Pierce, with whom they were both in a romantic relationship. Early Life Lucia was born on the 1st of November, twenty seven minutes after her brother Stefan, in Mystic Falls in 1846 to Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore. Growing up Giuseppe attempted to encourage Lucia to spend time with the girls in town and learn to be more ladylike but she was always more interested in spending time with her brothers, Damon and Stefan. Often Giuseppe would scold Lucia for coming home covered in mud and scratches but he could never stay mad at his only daughter for long. 1864 Life changed for the Salvatore family when an orphan girl from Atlanta came to stay, her name of Katherine Pierce. Almost immediately Lucia held a great dislike for the girl, seeing how she would play with her brother’s feelings and manipulate their father into giving her anything that she wished. But with the arrival of Katherine came Pearl and Annabelle. Annabelle was the first girl that Lucia felt that she could be friends with and the two quickly became inseparable. As Lucia noticed the growing animosity between her brothers over their rivalry for Katherine’s affections Lucia approached the woman and pleaded with her to stop toying with her brother. Unknown to Lucia at the time but Katherine compelled her to stay out of the matter and mind her own business. On the night when the council was rounding up all of the vampires in town, Lucia fled to Pearl and Anna’s apothecary, having suspected for a short while what her friend was. That night she had watched horrified as her brothers were shot and not knowing that they had ingested vampire blood she had begged Anna to turn her so that she would no longer be alone. Anna did as Lucia asked and took her to the cabin where she knew that Emily Bennett was residing after the attacks. Lucia awoke the next morning to discover that – like herself – her brothers were both in transition. It upset Lucia greatly when she heard Damon say that he would not be completing the transition into a vampire, saying that without Katherine there was no point in living. Lucia begged and pleaded with her brother all day not to leave her and to complete the transition with Stefan and herself so that they could continue to be a family. That night Stefan came to the lake where Lucia and Damon were still staying and brought a woman that he had compelled to feed them. Lucia drank from her, having already decided that she wanted to stay with Stefan, it was her choice to have Anna turn her after all. It took some pleading from the younger Salvatore twins but finally Damon could not resist the draw of the woman’s blood and drank. Damon swore an eternity of misery on Stefan for being the reason that Katherine was captured. A few weeks after their transition Lucia heard of the murders of the Founding Families and confronted Stefan about it. He admitted that he was committing the murders in revenge for Katherine’s death. Stefan’s bloodlust only grew and Lucia grew more and more concerned as he would come home every night with a new girl and would drain them dry. Damon could not stand to stay with Stefan any longer and left without saying goodbye to his sister, something that Lucia still remains bitter about. As Stefan’s appetite for blood grew his personality grew colder and more malicious until finally Lucia could not live with her brother any longer and fled to find Anna. Vampire Life It took two years after that for Lucia to find Anna and the two spent the next half a century travelling together. Anna taught Lucia to control herself around blood and the advantages that compulsion could offer. The two split up in 1917. Over the years Lucia had kept an ear out for any news regarding her brothers and while Damon was leading a fairly civil life by vampire standards, Stefan had become what is known in the vampire world as a ‘ripper’. In the 20s she learned that he was in Chicago with two other vampires and was going by the nickname Ripper of Monterrey. Not much is known about Lucia’s history in the next few decades following this. When she resurfaced her attitude was more rambunctious and she was more unpredictable in her actions. She was also incredibly less moral and no longer left all of her feeds alive but would instead simply drain them dry if she were so inclined. The respect that she had first held for human life had weighed in this time. In the 70s Lucia ran into both of her brothers. In the fall of 1973 she ran into Damon and the two spent the next few months together before Lucia finally left. Their new personalities would often clash and as much as she tried to hide it, Lucia was downtrodden that Damon was no longer the sweet older brother she remembered with his emotions turned off. A year later she ran into Stefan and was ecstatic that he had learned to control his bloodlust with the help of his friend Alexia Branson. The two traveled together for a decade before Stefan decided to split up. Lucia was upset that she was once again losing her brother but did not push the matter. Season 1 Lucia arrived in Mystic Falls shortly after her brothers, first confronting Stefan when signing up for classes at Mystic Falls High School. Her story was that she had been staying with her aunt in Canada for the past few years but missed her brother and wanted to come back and live with him. She now resides in the Salvatore Estate with Stefan and her nephew Zach. Zach refers to her as “Aunt Lucia”, even though Lucia looks significantly younger. When Lucia first arrives at the high school many of the boys are attracted to her and try to win her attention, she rebuffs all of their efforts though. She is persuaded by Caroline Forbes to join the cheerleading team however. It is at the high school that Lucia first sees Elena Gilbert and is frustrated at her brother for being taken in by the girl who looks identical to the woman who ruined their lives. As Lucia watches Stefan and Elena grow closer she can only hope that things do not end as badly as they did in 1864. Lucia wears a necklace with a Lapis Lazuli stone that allows her to be in the sunlight without it burning her. Unlike Damon who feeds fresh from human and Stefan who has adapted an animal diet, Lucia feeds from blood bags, though she does occasionally feed fresh. When she does so she does not kill them though and instead compels them to forget about having seen her. When Damon arrives in town a few days after Lucia, she is worried that the tension between her brothers will once again grow insufferable. Stefan and Lucia both question Damon as to why he is in town and he answers that he is there to make good on his promise of misery for all eternity for Stefan. Lucia suspects that there is something more to his intentions however. Lucia is angry when she watches her brothers fighting over the attentions of Elena, but is pleasantly surprised when Elena turns down all of Damon’s attempts to seduce her. When she learns that Damon is feeding from Caroline (one of the few people in town that she has befriended) she attempts to convince him to stop playing with the girl. When he refuses Lucia helps Stefan to vervain Damon by spiking Caroline’s drink with vervain. Lucia apologizes profusely to Damon for her part in keeping him locked up in the basement. Lucia is ecstatic at the arrival of Lexi for Stefan and her 162nd birthday, remembering the times when she was travelling with Stefan in the 70s/80s and the happier attitude that her brother adapts around the blonde vampire. She shows that she actually did feel Lexi was a friend when she douses Damon in a bucket of vervain for killing Lexi. The brothers learned that Lucia had grown even more vengeful in their time apart from her. When Damon kills Vicki Donovan Lucia is angry, she does not like Vicki as she comments that she “won’t make it as a vampire. I give her a year and she’ll have a stake in her heart. I’ll do it myself it she keeps stealing my vodka.” Lucia comes across as pleased when she learns that Vicki has been killed shortly after and even toasts Stefan for doing so. Damon’s plans to open the tomb and release Katherine infuriate Lucia but she soon learns that Anna has been in town all this time and agrees to help her get her mother out of the tomb. When they learnt that Katherine was never in the team Lucia attempts to console Damon by saying that he is “better than that little tramp ever deserved.” When one of the vampires that was released from the tomb, Frederick, kidnaps Stefan Lucia works together with Damon to rescue their brother. And when they are unable to enter the residence where Stefan is being held Lucia suggests burning it to the ground. Damon and Lucia, with the help of Elena, rescue Stefan. When Elena is feeding Stefan her blood to help him regain his strength, Frederick attempts to kill the two but Lucia rips his heart from his chest. Unfortunately Elena’s giving Stefan her blood led him to once again become addicted to human blood. Lucia was the first to notice the signs and attempted to help Stefan through it but was unable to do so. She works with Elena and Damon to keep Stefan locked in the basement until the human blood has passed out of his system so that they can begin to help him. As Stefan begins to re-live the past in his post-blood haze, Lucia feels guilt as she and Stefan were the ones to convince Damon to turn without his consent. When Damon comes back, he tells them two things. 1: What Damon does isn't Lucia’s or Stefan's fault, it's Damon's. 2: Damon still hates Stefan, but not because he forced him to turn into a vampire. He does not give a reason for his continuing hatred of his little brother but his forgiveness of Lucia. During the Founder’s Day festival the remaining tomb vampires attempt to attack all of the remaining Founding Families. Lucia is affected like the rest of the vampires in town by Jonathon Gilbert Seniors device and is captured and taken to the basement of the old Gilbert building. Lucia is horrified when Jonathon Gilbert Junior stakes Anna in front of her and she is unable to do anything as a result of the vervain in her system. Lucia and Damon are saved by Stefan. Season 2 Lucia is visited at the Salvatore Estate by what she thinks is Elena but she soon discovers to be Katherine. Katherine snaps Lucia’s neck to keep her out of the way. She awakes the next morning and learns from Damon that he kissed Katherine thinking that she was Elena and Lucia realises that once again, her brothers are going to continue fighting over the girl with Katherine’s face. When Stefan learns what Damon did he attempts to attack him but Lucia holds him back while Elena talks him down. Lucia feels sad as she sees how much Damon has come to care for Elena. At the wake for Mayor Lockwood Katherine once again confronts Lucia and warns her to stay out of her way or she won’t hesitate to kill her. The night before was a warning of how easily Katherine could get to her. Category:TVD Character Category:TVD OC Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Salvatore Family Category:Female OC